Elementis' Tale
by Sir Mark
Summary: Follow the steps of a young boy who has lost his parents in a raid, and soon after is welcomed into a new world, known as Erinn. He will soon face challenges that will test his might, skill, and friendships. Welcome, traveler, to Elementis' Tale.
1. Ch 1: New Begining

**Note: Beginning has a lot of background information. It will take awhile to go to the place where you all know, known as Mabinogi. Also, I haven't played any of the storylines yet, and if I somehow do I will add that into here. Based off real events of my main character.**

**Note 2: This is a copy-paste of a version that I have on a Mabinogi Fan site. Thus, you will see a stopping point here and there but the story still goes on, since I will add chapters for each age.**

**Note 3: Everything is edited with indents. Should be slightly easier to read now.**

Hmm? What is it young traveler? I am but an old man here in town, buying some food for a pet of mine. Yes, that pet is Little Jim, that giant Tiger Oscar fish that I own at my house. Mabinogi? Where did you learn such a place? Normal folk mostly don't know about the world or Erinn. I guess you are one of those rare exceptions...  
I know one young soul by the name of Crystal, who has gained access into Erinn somehow. Even her brother, Mark, doesn't even know, and if you have listened to my old stories, you would have learned that Mark adopted Crystal from the streets, and the love each other dearly. I remember one time when Mark fought though a whole army just to save her, and another when Crystal suffered a heavy wound that would've killed her brother. Old memories...  
Sorry young traveler, I was lost in my own thoughts again. When you're as old as me you will start reliving old flashbacks. Come, traveler. You will find it more comfortable in my home...

You seemed scared of Little Jim traveler. (Chuckle) Don't worry lad, he won't bite you. Now, where were we? Erinn? Yes, about the world of Erinn... Wait... you want to learn my life in Erinn? Well, I have been there in my younger days...  
I remember being born in a small little village. My mother and father loved each other a lot, and cared for me greatly each and every day... Sadly, one day an Orc army came and raided our village. My father went to the Militia, and my Mother went to protect me with her magic. I was only five at the time.  
The Orcs attacked at nightfall, the sounds of battle that could be heard from miles away. My father was a captain, directing the local townsfolk into battle, striking at vunable areas. However, the Orc Leader challenged my father into single combat, and both sides cheered on their leader, and stood by and watched the duel. At first, my father was winning the duel, the Orc was bleeding from several wounds. The Orc was slowly being beaten down, and once he was pinned to the ground, he stroked. The Orc used his axe and impaled my father in the chest, who was too caught into the thought of victory. Soon after, the Militia lost morale, and was running for their lives, and being struck down. My mother and I was hiding in our secret escape passage, but somehow those Orcs noticed and bashed the door open. My mother told me to run away, and tell one of her friends to take care of me. She told me again, and I had no choice... I ran, and hearing the sounds of Orcs screaming in agony. However, as the sounds grew weaker, I risked a glance back. At that moment, my own mother...  
I'm sorry traveler... I myself was on the verge of breakdown. As you have guessed, my mother did die, being impaled in the chest with an Orcish spear. I swore revenge on that day, and kept running on. I had a purpose, kill all the Orcs that raided my village.  
I finally got out of that tunnel, and after some searching, I found the friend my late mother was talking about. It was a dwarf, by the name of Stonehammer Silverbeard. Yes, he is the famous dwarf you all know nowadays, and one of my companions...  
I'm sorry once again traveler, you wanted to know about Erinn and here I am telling you my life story. Long story short, I learned combat from Stonehammer, and killed every last Orc that raided my village. During this I was just eight. Afterwards, I studied the arts of Blacksmithing, Mining, Refining, and all sorts of work under Stonehammer, but it was only simple works, such as a short sword or gathering some materials.  
Two years later, at the age of 10, I was out doing my work as normal, when a bright light started to surround me. Stonehammer cried out my name, but then next thing I knew, I was gone...

Next thing I know, I was slowly collected myself in my surroundings. My old clothes were gone, and were replaced by a Yellow shirt/pants, and some leather shoes. Almost everything was white...almost Gre... Never mind...  
After a bit of searching, this one female figure appeared out of nowhere. She wore a black dress of sorts, and was looking around for me. When she spotted me, she motioned me to come closer.  
Not as if I really had much of a choice, I went to her. She said her name was Nao, and we engaged into strong conversation for quite some time. I learned a bit about herself and the world of Erinn, but I wonder who that friend of hers was... Not to mention that she was a little pretty... Um... never mind...  
Later on, Nao teleported me into a forest of sorts. I met a young boy wearing a helmet that seemed a little big for him, and his name was Tin... Reminds me of Tin Cans on Earth, where they drink their beverages. Sorry... another piece of random information you probably shouldn't know. I talked to Tin for a short period, then I went on into town...  
At this town, whose name eludes me currently, I gave Nao's letter to Duncan, and went off wondering what to do. I was pretty much lost, but soon I started fighting Brown Foxes. This reminds me, I did train a lot and wiped out an whole Orc raiding party, and I know a fair bit of magic at birth and from my mother. However, once I went through that ''Soul Stream'', everything I have learned was gone. I know I had it in me, but all the things I did seemed to be drained. However, when I left the world at times, everything I learned they carried with me...  
As a normal adventurer would do, I started doing quests for the normal townsfolk. They were mostly ''Gather some wool'' or ''Kill 10 White Spiders'', things like that. On another world I was introduced to, known as Runescape, quests there weren't as dull at the start, but I have to admit that the people here, and myself, seemed more better in terms of looks.  
Traveler? You have something to say? Ah, yes... the School. I started going to School soon after, but I was unaware of the Magic school at the time. I became good friends with Ranald, and he taught me skills and things about combat. I was soon introduced to Lassar, since I was doing so well in my combat studies. I don't know what came over me... Even at this old age of mine, in the world of Erinn, they never seem to age at all, save for people from the Soul Stream who can go from 10-25. She was the first person I liked...or rather... loved. She taught me a lot about magic, and I brought her many, many, many gifts. I even put her in front of me, and at times I wouldn't have enough money to buy myself any food. She taught me quite a bit, and I learned Ice Bolt, Fire bolt, and Lightning Bolt from her. I became good friends with Lassar, and still am.  
Hmm... you seem tired traveler. Go to rest, and I'll tell you more in the following morning.

You awake Traveler? You seemed to get some good sleep, it's already 1:00 P.M. Now here, you seem to need a good breakfast made of waffles. Yes, you probably don't know what waffles are, but it reminds me of the term ''rofl'' used in Erinn and on Runescape.  
Now where was I... After doing many things in Tir Chonaill, as all adventures would soon do, go out and explore the land. I believe I started off going north, to that snowy place whose name eludes me... I learned quickly that this was no place for me, and I ''died'' quickly. However, for some unknown reason, I was able to call on Nao to assist me. I did so, but I soon learned that I felt slightly weaker, probably due since I was knocked out.  
Afterwards, I headed my way to Dunbarton. I met a woodcutter named Tracy in the wood camp while traveling, but what was with his way of talking? Not to mention he was a bit rude at times as well.  
I reached Dunbarton, but found out it was pretty dull there. No one was around, and probably the only person of interest is the female at the church... I need a better memory, I can't remember names anymore! Or, is it just the ''creator'' that uses an excuse because he can't spell? ''Creator'' you ask? Oh, don't worry about him. He's just someone a few of us people mention time to time.  
I continued my road and went to Bangor. I must admit, that Dragon Stature was just astounding! It was the best work of craftsmanship I have ever seen! Not even here, on the world of Elementis, have I ever seen such a work of art. Speaking of which, I never mentioned my spirit that I had since the start. Her name was ''Eriy'' or something similar. Another excuse from the ''creator'' since he can't remember his spelling!  
When I arrived at Bangor young traveler, it was a Dwarf's paradise. Everything you need to forge weapons and armor were there, and a working mine. Well, the mine got overrun by monsters and such, and while doing a quest to collect some ore, I had to enter the dungeon. Not realizing the dangers of going into the dungeon, I went in, dropped a small gem, and entered. One heck of an adventure, I died in the first room by normal Goblins. Yes traveler, I was once an idiot that knew nothing, and charged in there thinking that it would be easy to gather some ore! So, the moral is, don't enter a dungeon without knowing the perils of it!  
Since Bangor revolved around Blacksmithing and the Dungeon, I couldn't do much there. However, there was a small female child by the name of Ibbie. I felt so sorry for the young girl... She seemed pale, lonely, and starved, but I learned she did not like to eat! Still, every time I go to Bangor, I have to stop by and talk to her about a few things. I wish she would get better...  
Since I could not adventure any more forward, due to a fence that I couldn't seem to pass, and a sign that said ''Area Under Construction, Please Wait for G2'', I headed back to Tir Chonaill. On the way back it was very uneventful, not to mention boring... Well, I did kill a bear on the way back at the age of 10, but I cheated by using a bomb from what I've learned was a ''Trial Period''. (I remember on Runescape you had to have a certain pass to do certain things or enter certain areas. How it can be obtained is unknown, it randomly appears and disappears in your inventory.) I assumed this must be another game where I can receive benefits time to time. Eh? I said game? Pay no attention to that my boy! There is no need to know about such things...  
When I was back in Tir Chonaill, I went to my former combat teacher, Ranald. He had given me a challenge to defeat the Giant Spider. My first try failed, even with the Bombs I did nothing. Time and time again I failed, and grew only slightly weaker. Thus, I went and got a Ciar Beginner pass, and went to the Ciar Dungeon. Yes, it is quite odd to be moving from the ''newbie'' dungeon to Ciar, but still, it was quite exciting!  
In the Ciar Lobby, I was greeted by many people who were just sitting around, chatting, or just standing. I paid no attention to them, and went in. I was frightened of the Dungeon, since my magical ''Mini-Map'' only showed where I have been. ..  
Which brings me to another topic, when I have misplaced my watch..I mean portable clock. I did not know where it was, and been searching high and low for it, for I was too lazy to look at my own shadow and tell what time it was. After about a few days of searching, I found my portable clock, put it back where it belonged, and went on.  
Now back to the Ciar Dungeon. I was fighting young Goblins and was doing quite well against them, but I was getting heavily injured. (I would say wounded, but on Errin, Injury and Wounds are different things. Keep that in mind young traveler.) However, I did have some trusty Hit Point (HP) Potions, which are sometimes called ''Healing Pots''. Now, on another world I know of, Pot is very bad. Of course, I think they try to just shorten the ''ion'' part of it, but still. Anyway my boy, I was clearing room after room with injuries tagging along. I also found some plants in there, but I couldn't pick them up! (Later I found out I could only pick them up when I was holding nothing in my hands, save if I was wearing gloves. Such an odd world indeed...)  
I got to the Boss Room, where I encountered a Small Golem. The cut scene planned for it didn't go as it should've been, since the camera flew right into the golem, shattering the Camera and messing it up. Cut scenes, traveler, you need not to know. There are people somewhere out there who can observe everything we do, and I mean everything! They, being as powerful as they are, create alternative realities to our worlds and put their own things into it, which normally leads to, as Mark says, Jared related things. Trust me traveler, Jared related things are bad, my boy, stay away from them if you can. Luckily on our world, there are no such things that I know of, and I know a lot. (Unless you also count the mild stuff, I only mean the excessive)  
Now, I fought the Small Golem, which was no easy task. I did got knocked out several times, but I managed to defeat it! I defeated a Golem at 10, without bombs! Of course, the only title I earned was ''A Golem Slayer'' or something similar.  
Traveler, you seem restless to see the world of Errin. Go if you wish boy, I will not hold you back. However, once you enter, you may never be the same…


	2. Ch 2: New Friendships

**(Sorry for it being hard to read for the first chapter. I'll get rid of the italics when I can.)**

Well traveler, you have returned! I expected you to return so soon. What? You didn't know when you enter the world of Erinn time stops in your real world until you come back? Now you ask how such a thing can happen since people move in and out of Erinn? There is no correct answer that I know of to that traveler. However, in order to go into the world of Erinn, certain conditions must be met. First off, you must been there before or just randomly be chosen to be sent there. Then, you have to go somewhere outside, and wait for an amount of time, concentrating to go into the world. Next thing you know, you're in Erinn exactly where you were last. Of course, if you randomly appear there, there is no concentration period.  
Now, I can tell of my 11th year in Erinn... Not much that I can remember, but I was normally doing my business, when suddenly I had the urge to get a Black Spider Scroll, Red Spider Scroll, and a White Spider Scroll. I already had the Red and White, so I went down to Ciar to try to find some. I asked around, no results, and went back. I tried to go to the Marketplace to search for a Black Spider Scroll. **(New Keyword: _Marketplace_ A place where many players open their shops and wait for customers, one is near the Tir Chonaill Bank)  
** At the Marketplace, I found many items, ranging to clothes to armor, swords and sticks, camps and so forth. Of course, they also had Fomor Scrolls, and I looked at store after store to find one. I managed to quickly find one for a decent price of about 700 gold, and bought it. Then, something told me to run down to Deian's place and talk to him. I talked to him, and then he gave me this Giant Spider scroll that I was supposed to drop at the Alby Altar. I... Traveler, you seem to say in your expression that I am a crazy old man that listens to voices in my head. Well, more often than not, they happen when I'm off this world and somewhere else, and they are mostly right or give me some experience. Say I can't find a key, a voice tells me a location, and then, I go there and find the key! (The voice of course is the ''Creator'', or one of those all-powerful observers out there.)  
Now, I was talking about the Giant Spider scroll... Well, I went down to the Alby Dungeon, dropped it, and all of a sudden there is a small haze of sorts on the edge of my vision. I see a Spider there, and I happen to be in control of it, while watching what it does! So, using the spider, I go in, fight a few monsters, and then keep on skittering though the halls until I found this orb torch thingy, and I (The Spider) hit it. Then, there was this Black Mage person, and he made the Spider into a Giant Spider. It was short, but fun while it lasted. I returned to Deian, and got a Gathering Knife that had a few bonuses...  
Traveler, you seem to be excited at controlling something else. Well, I also did something as Trefor and Ranald as well, but you will have to find out what exactly they are. Well Traveler, that is enough for today. Go and get some sleep, and I'll see if I can make a good breakfast tomorrow with some boned ham. Now...where were we traveler? After I talked with Deian and got the gathering knife? Alrighty... give me a minute...  
Now, after I done all those ''RPs'', I went off, bought a camp, and set up shop in the Southern Plains. I trained on those Gray Wolves there (still do!) and go inside my camp for protection and to get rid of camping penalties! (I also found that the Inn basically works as a large camp, getting rid of Camping and healing your wounds while you rest.)  
I was training as normal, when two people came into my camp and just stayed in there. Since I went inside and out the camp and was wondering what they were doing, I asked them. They were only chatting to one another, and they were a male and a female. So, for kicks, I exited and changed the camp name from ''Free Rest Area'' to ''Do Not Disturb?''. (Later, he did the same thing to me when Angeliclily and I were talking and we were in his (Flameguy8 ?) camp. I bashed him with text using the ''Private Messaging Service'', and he changed the name to ''LOL ,ROFL, Name This Camp'' and so on. I started talking to them when I was wounded and only meant to stay so I can heal, but in the end I kept on talking with them. They are now my friends!  
...Anyway, later on, I set up camp in the South Plains again, and was training on Gray Wolves...again. This time, I met Invincible, who offered his healing services since I was deeply wounded. We became fast friends, and I believe he is my best friend to date. (Although he is more than 10 years older than me...) Wait a minute... don't be getting any wrong ideas traveler! He's my best friend in Erinn then. Is that clear? Good...  
So, when they decide to return to Erinn, we travel together, talk together, do Ciar Dungeon together, and so on. I remember Angeliclily promising me to give me all her scrolls and gems, for free! Of course, it was a scam of sorts, but I plan to pay her 10k now and then (I still get the profits!). Of course, knowing the ''Creator'', he's gonna direct her here and spoil everything, and she will start demanding where she can make money off of the scrolls.. I may just keep the free gems though!  
Well traveler, that's pretty much what I did when I was 11. Nothing really good, save for a failed attempt at hunting Coyotes with Invincible, for we ran out of time. (30/100, but we only worked on it for 1 hour or so, and he had to return to his home.) Anyway, not much happened in my 11th year, although something major that changed almost everything happened when I was 12...


	3. Ch 3: Invincible Hawk

**Disclaimer: I do not claim Mabinogi in any way, shape or form. Thank you for reading this message.**

**Note: This is a long one. I am splitting up the Age 12 chapters. Like I have said before, there will be stopping placing but the story still goes on, since I originally did this on the fan site. Only difference is a fix in spelling and grammar errors. Also, there is a change in writing halfway through the chapter. Remember, I originally wrote this in sections, not all at once, so some areas may be told differently or have different quality.**

Ah yes... back when I was 12... It was odd really, but I think I'm gonna flash-back to when me and Invincible first met. It was quite a friendship by chance, if he didn't offer his healing services and I didn't just randomly added him to me ''friend-list'', then we would never had such an adventure...

''Cursed wolf! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!'' I cried at the wolf. Yes, I'm a ten year old boy by the name of Elementis, and yes, I know I'm in some random fan fiction that the ''Creator'' made, and he is trying to make the story good by going to my point of view, which at times can be extremely boring or very descriptive. (Mostly extremely boring. I'm just a kid you know!)  
I chased that Gray Wolf though the plains, and then he just suddenly stopped. I was already bitten in a few places, heavy wounds but I was really wanted to kill that wolf before I settled down in my camp that I bought from the marketplace. I remember the look on the seller's face, a ten year old boy paying him 4k just for a camp kit.  
Anyway, all of a sudden I realized I fell into the trap the Gray Wolf laid for me. I was soon attacked by three Gray Wolves, one of them was the one I was chasing. I was quickly overrun, and while I was able to handle on my own for a short while, slaying the wounded wolf and turning my attention to another, an arrow impaled one of those Gray Wolves that was going to attack me from the side. I fought harder against the Wolf I was currently fighting, and dispatched of it. The Archer who saved me was named Invincible. So, I told him to tag along, and both of us sat down in camp, and he healed my injuries. We exchanged stories of our past...  
Invincible's full name is Invincible Hawk, a crossbowman from Tyria (Guild Wars). Once a soldier of Ascalon before it was attacked by Charr invades, Invincible became a hero by defeating the Lichand his Undead forces. His comrades starting nicknaming him ''Invincible'', and it stuck with him ever since. However, soon Tyria was engulfed in an apocalypse that a mighty demon unleashed. Fighting the Demon's forces, he was mortally wounded and he watched as his fellow friends and comrades fell around him. However, before one of the fell creatures could kill him, he awoke in the world of Erinn. He lost his abilities, like I did when I first entered this world. Invincible soon got some new clothes and changed the way he looked. He started enjoying the world of Erinn, but he longs for his world of Tyria, which is supposedly destroyed... And, from some sources that I hear, he wants to protect me from harm... I can handle myself you know! You just got that cursed crossbow that owns too much... .  
So, as fellow adventurers, we set out on our adventure. We don't know where it would lead us, but we know there are many perils that we must overcome. I gave him some information about controlling other character's actions, though which some people call ''RPs'', short for ''Role Plays''. We did many things together, such as hunt Coyotes, train on Gray Wolves, do some runs in Ciar, and talking from the ''Private Messaging System'', that comes for free with the watch! The watch is awesome! I no longer have to make any sundials to figure out what time it is, I can just look at my watch and there the time is! It never fails me. (Although I did lose it once and was looking everywhere for it when it was just in a pocket on my clothes...) However, one day me and Invincible decided to journey to Dunbarton for a RP. Little did we know what was about to happen...

''Hey, Invincible, did I tell you I got the title 'Bear Slayer with Bare Hands', by almost killing him with Eriy and then beat the heck out of him unarmed?''  
''What!! I did mine the right way! (Not to mention I did die a bit too...)''  
''Oh well... Any progress on Tracy's RP yet?''  
''Haven't tried.''  
''Oh...''

And thus we went on talking while traveling though that Dungald place. We just arrived at the Logging Camp when our good friend Tracy stopped us from traveling further.

''Hey, you going down to Dunbarton?'' (What the heck is with his voice?...)  
''Well...that was our original plan...'' I replied to the woodcutter.  
''It's no longer safe down th...why the heck are ye giggling?''

I look around just to see Invincible laughing to himself a bit... Not the wisest idea, I remember Tracy wanted try the Magnum Shot skill with his axe... Don't know how, but he wanted to try it.

''Just...nothing...I...'' That's pretty much all Invincible could say. I never saw him like this...  
''You think I talk weird? When I say hi, I say it right! Now spit it out, I'm a busy man!''  
''It's just your name and your voice... What man is named Tracy and talks like a female?'' Invincible still couldn't stop laughing to himself... (This isn't going well)  
''Bah, your name isn't good as mine! What type of a name is Invincible anyway? You have no strength at all! And nothing is wrong with my voice!''

So... deciding to step in before Tracy gets an idea to try Magnum Shot with his axe, I said ''We still need to go down to Dunbarton. We have some business with the Weapon Shop dealer there.''  
''You mean Nerys? I guess Furball the Blacksmith of Tir Chonaill is trying to get his shipment of Iron Ore, am I right?''  
''Well there is that, but we are planning to try an RP down there.''

Next thing I know, Tracy starts looking at us sharply (Invincible still can't help himself...) ''Look, there's been a delay for a reason. Dunbarton is currently not allowing anyone in or out of the city. Don't know why, but if you want to get in, it's going to be mighty hard to do so. I've even heard they are training the local townsfolk into soldiers as quickly as possible.''  
''Why?''  
''Like I said Elementis, I do not know. Now if you lads want to go down there anyway, you are probably going have to sneak in somehow. They got guards stationed at each gate, and they even disabled their Moon Gate.''  
This time, Invincible finally got a hold of himself and started to speak. ''Look, me and my friend needs to go to Dunbarton for that shipment and for that RP. I'll get over those walls if I have too, I once sieged some walls before.''

Tracy started to give arguement, but thought the better of it. ''All right, if you guys really insist.'' Tracy then goes into one of those tents and comes out with some ropes and a hook. ''My men and I use these to help transport cut trees around. You will find them to be pretty sturdy, since I only buy the best of ropes and those hooks.''  
''Well... how the heck will we get over the walls then? I know I can't throw it up there, and even if I can, manage to keep it in place...''  
''Elementis! Did you forget? I got my crossbow, so I can try to shoot the grapple up there and then we can climb over the walls.''  
''Of course... I am such an idiot...'' (Curse you and your cursed crossbow! You still own too much!)

So, with a plan in mind to sneak over the walls of Dunbarton and get that Iron Ore, not to mention to do the RP, we said good bye to Tracy and moved on. However, on our way down, I didn't see any of the normal wolves around, or even a Wisp.

''Invincible, something isn't right here. Maybe we should've listened to Tracy and wait it out.''  
''You know we have to help him! He always repairs our items well, and it's cheaper!''  
''It's cheaper for a reason Invincible...'' (Remembers all those times when he kept breaking my equipment.)

So we finally got to Dunbarton, on the outskirts. We made a small campfire and waited until nightfall to move in. I guess I'll get some sleep before then, it's been a long day for me already...


	4. Ch 4: Dunbarton's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I do not claim Mabinogi in any way, shape or form. Thank you for reading this message.**

**Note: This is a long one. I am splitting up the Age 12 chapters. Like I have said before, there will be stopping placing but the story still goes on, since I originally did this on the fan site. Only difference is a fix in spelling and grammar errors. Also, there is a change in writing halfway through the chapter. Remember, I originally wrote this in sections, not all at once, so some areas may be told differently or have different quality.**

Ah yes... back when I was 12... It was odd really, but I think I'm gonna flash-back to when me and Invincible first met. It was quite a friendship by chance, if he didn't offer his healing services and I didn't just randomly added him to me ''friend-list'', then we would never had such an adventure...

''Cursed wolf! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!'' I cried at the wolf. Yes, I'm a ten year old boy by the name of Elementis, and yes, I know I'm in some random fan fiction that the ''Creator'' made, and he is trying to make the story good by going to my point of view, which at times can be extremely boring or very descriptive. (Mostly extremely boring. I'm just a kid you know!)  
I chased that Gray Wolf though the plains, and then he just suddenly stopped. I was already bitten in a few places, heavy wounds but I was really wanted to kill that wolf before I settled down in my camp that I bought from the marketplace. I remember the look on the seller's face, a ten year old boy paying him 4k just for a camp kit.  
Anyway, all of a sudden I realized I fell into the trap the Gray Wolf laid for me. I was soon attacked by three Gray Wolves, one of them was the one I was chasing. I was quickly overrun, and while I was able to handle on my own for a short while, slaying the wounded wolf and turning my attention to another, an arrow impaled one of those Gray Wolves that was going to attack me from the side. I fought harder against the Wolf I was currently fighting, and dispatched of it. The Archer who saved me was named Invincible. So, I told him to tag along, and both of us sat down in camp, and he healed my injuries. We exchanged stories of our past...  
Invincible's full name is Invincible Hawk, a crossbowman from Tyria (Guild Wars). Once a soldier of Ascalon before it was attacked by Charr invades, Invincible became a hero by defeating the Lichand his Undead forces. His comrades starting nicknaming him ''Invincible'', and it stuck with him ever since. However, soon Tyria was engulfed in an apocalypse that a mighty demon unleashed. Fighting the Demon's forces, he was mortally wounded and he watched as his fellow friends and comrades fell around him. However, before one of the fell creatures could kill him, he awoke in the world of Erinn. He lost his abilities, like I did when I first entered this world. Invincible soon got some new clothes and changed the way he looked. He started enjoying the world of Erinn, but he longs for his world of Tyria, which is supposedly destroyed... And, from some sources that I hear, he wants to protect me from harm... I can handle myself you know! You just got that cursed crossbow that owns too much... .  
So, as fellow adventurers, we set out on our adventure. We don't know where it would lead us, but we know there are many perils that we must overcome. I gave him some information about controlling other character's actions, though which some people call ''RPs'', short for ''Role Plays''. We did many things together, such as hunt Coyotes, train on Gray Wolves, do some runs in Ciar, and talking from the ''Private Messaging System'', that comes for free with the watch! The watch is awesome! I no longer have to make any sundials to figure out what time it is, I can just look at my watch and there the time is! It never fails me. (Although I did lose it once and was looking everywhere for it when it was just in a pocket on my clothes...) However, one day me and Invincible decided to journey to Dunbarton for a RP. Little did we know what was about to happen...

''Hey, Invincible, did I tell you I got the title 'Bear Slayer with Bare Hands', by almost killing him with Eriy and then beat the heck out of him unarmed?''  
''What!! I did mine the right way! (Not to mention I did die a bit too...)''  
''Oh well... Any progress on Tracy's RP yet?''  
''Haven't tried.''  
''Oh...''

And thus we went on talking while traveling though that Dungald place. We just arrived at the Logging Camp when our good friend Tracy stopped us from traveling further.

''Hey, you going down to Dunbarton?'' (What the heck is with his voice?...)  
''Well...that was our original plan...'' I replied to the woodcutter.  
''It's no longer safe down th...why the heck are ye giggling?''

I look around just to see Invincible laughing to himself a bit... Not the wisest idea, I remember Tracy wanted try the Magnum Shot skill with his axe... Don't know how, but he wanted to try it.

''Just...nothing...I...'' That's pretty much all Invincible could say. I never saw him like this...  
''You think I talk weird? When I say hi, I say it right! Now spit it out, I'm a busy man!''  
''It's just your name and your voice... What man is named Tracy and talks like a female?'' Invincible still couldn't stop laughing to himself... (This isn't going well)  
''Bah, your name isn't good as mine! What type of a name is Invincible anyway? You have no strength at all! And nothing is wrong with my voice!''

So... deciding to step in before Tracy gets an idea to try Magnum Shot with his axe, I said ''We still need to go down to Dunbarton. We have some business with the Weapon Shop dealer there.''  
''You mean Nerys? I guess Furball the Blacksmith of Tir Chonaill is trying to get his shipment of Iron Ore, am I right?''  
''Well there is that, but we are planning to try an RP down there.''

Next thing I know, Tracy starts looking at us sharply (Invincible still can't help himself...) ''Look, there's been a delay for a reason. Dunbarton is currently not allowing anyone in or out of the city. Don't know why, but if you want to get in, it's going to be mighty hard to do so. I've even heard they are training the local townsfolk into soldiers as quickly as possible.''  
''Why?''  
''Like I said Elementis, I do not know. Now if you lads want to go down there anyway, you are probably going have to sneak in somehow. They got guards stationed at each gate, and they even disabled their Moon Gate.''  
This time, Invincible finally got a hold of himself and started to speak. ''Look, me and my friend needs to go to Dunbarton for that shipment and for that RP. I'll get over those walls if I have too, I once sieged some walls before.''

Tracy started to give arguement, but thought the better of it. ''All right, if you guys really insist.'' Tracy then goes into one of those tents and comes out with some ropes and a hook. ''My men and I use these to help transport cut trees around. You will find them to be pretty sturdy, since I only buy the best of ropes and those hooks.''  
''Well... how the heck will we get over the walls then? I know I can't throw it up there, and even if I can, manage to keep it in place...''  
''Elementis! Did you forget? I got my crossbow, so I can try to shoot the grapple up there and then we can climb over the walls.''  
''Of course... I am such an idiot...'' (Curse you and your cursed crossbow! You still own too much!)

So, with a plan in mind to sneak over the walls of Dunbarton and get that Iron Ore, not to mention to do the RP, we said good bye to Tracy and moved on. However, on our way down, I didn't see any of the normal wolves around, or even a Wisp.

''Invincible, something isn't right here. Maybe we should've listened to Tracy and wait it out.''  
''You know we have to help him! He always repairs our items well, and it's cheaper!''  
''It's cheaper for a reason Invincible...'' (Remembers all those times when he kept breaking my equipment.)

So we finally got to Dunbarton, on the outskirts. We made a small campfire and waited until nightfall to move in. I guess I'll get some sleep before then, it's been a long day for me already...


	5. Ch 5: Raided

..and that answer was not one I was looking for. Screams of terror and the sounds of combat was coming from the church.  
I ran as quickly as I could to the site, and soon found out how they got in...  
The same way I did...  
The Grappling Hook and the Rope.  
Somehow, the Goblins must've got ahold of it, or maybe they stole it from the Ulaid Woodcutting Camp! No, that wasn't it... Then I remembered. Stewart tossed back the grapple at the Goblins, and one of them must've been smart enough to bring it back with them... Thus giving them time to train and prepare for such a raid...  
I arrived at the scene to see a few dispatched Goblins and a dead male body who was equiped only with a small dagger. Two people, a young mature woman and a small female child were there, against the church wall. The Goblins had them pinned down in that area. Thoughts started running through my mind what they would do to them if they were captured...  
Of course, I had to help them. Problem was, these were normal adult Goblins, not the young ones in Ciar Begineer. All I had was my Yellow Begineer Long Pants, my shoes, Tork Hunter Gloves, and my Gray Wolf Broad Stick. Not to mention I was only twelve years old... If I went back, they would know that I was awake and I listened in on their conversation, also the possibitly that they were already would be carried off to their camps. Or, I can try to fight them, but that is sucide. Six Goblins versus one Noob... pretty easy about who you would bet on, right?  
Nevertheless, I had to go in. However, I can't just charge in and start hitting them recklessly, and if I charged they all would be on me. I plan formed in my mind, but one of the Goblins was slowly approaching the mother and daughter, and the mother was crying and the girl was screaming her heart out.  
I charged up my Ice Bolt and let one loose and quickly hid in the shadows. The Goblins were stupid through, and they quickly converged on my position, yet one Goblin stayed behind, and pulled a rope out of nowhere and started to bind them. I heard them yell in their language, and I heard a reply from down below. They were going to have their prisoners...  
So, I had to keep them distracted long enough for help to arrive. The Goblins came closer and closer from my hiding spot. I prepared one of my skills, known as Smash, and prepared for the worst...  
One of them came by, and I grabbed him and then bashed him with my stick, and it went flying backwards. Of course, that blew my cover, and I started charging Ice Bolts on the run. Normally, one would not be able to do such a thing, but who cares! This is a fan fiction, and if the creator was to make me the All-Powerful-Knowing person, then so be it! (Of course, he never did, and he just sent me away for it, although he gave me some free gold!)  
So, six Goblins versus one Noob. I kept on firing my Ice Bolts at the Goblins, hoping to dispatch at least one of them. However, as the odds were, one of them caught me, grabbed me, and bashed the heck out of me with his Hatchet. Don't even get me started on the pain...  
I glanced over and noticed they were carefully being lowered to the ground, to be shipped off to the Goblin Camps. Now, if I don't do something that a Hero would do, then everything would be for waste. Thus, I broke free of that Goblin's grasp by, believe it or not, spitting in one of his ugly eyes. He let go of me, and I scrambled to get on me feet before he could recover. I charged at him, and then bright golden circles surrounded me and huge white letters appeared in the sky saying ''Huge Lucky Finish!'', and I noticed that there was A LOT of gold on the ground. So much gold... I could buy anything I wanted, and even have some left over. However, there were people to save, so I sadly had to leave the gold... (I believed I was regretting it later, when I came back for it, it was gone...)  
5 Goblins left, and one of them was still... Wait... where was they? I scanned the site, and found nothing. A quick look at the Grappling Hook and I noticed it was already gone. I quickly went to the wall.  
They were already halfway across the field, with them carrying their prisoners. Knowing that it was all or nothing, and probably nothing, I leapt from the top of the city walls onto the ground below...  
...and recovered a few seconds later after my stick hit me in the head... They were still in sight, and they were carrying a torch. I ran as fast as I could to get to them, but the fall pretty much made my running seem like walking...  
Later on, with my legs hurting like crazy and I was about to pass out, I started to see some wooden fortications, and some camps set up. The gate was just closing, and here I am, outside a pretty good distance from the Goblin Camp.  
I started back to Dunbarton when something hit me on my head, extremly hard. The last thing I heard was: ''Thanks for grapple, human.''  
Invincible is going to kill me when he finds out...


	6. Ch 6: A Mini Side Story

(As always, I do not own Mabinogi. Thank you.)

(I do however, own the quotes listed here made for my character. Please do not use them without my permission.)

Eh? Traveler, you seem to be obsessed with that book over there. What's in it? My boy, it's just a few things that Mark gave me before we left the world of Fire Emblem. I know it looks different than anything else there, but do be careful with it...  
Now... The first few pages are just small summaries that he had for what he wanted to make when he was older. All of his games, stories, animated movies, everything was in there. He did have many dreams of his listed in there, and he even confessed to me of who he liked at his school. I thought such things were saved for high school, but I guess some things just start earlier than others... (The traveler turns to the back of the small, black spiral notebook.)  
...Looks like you noticed his ''not-so-secret'' list of quotes. All of them he came up with himself. The first one:

**''I shall forever remain a stranger to any community, no matter how much I contribute to it.''  
-Mark Kalal**

This was created due to his online reputation. Sure, he gives out his ideas and tries to help the community in different ways, but he is generally ignored. A thing that amazed him was when he was at school, he was popular. He did not know why, he just was. I remember Mark telling me that a few kids even make up a song about his name...

**''For me, insanity breeds sorrow, sorrow breeds insanity. Yet, reality's responsibilities tried to settle the score between the two, and stop them from causing much harm.''  
-Mark Kalal**

This was made when he started going crazy. I know he had his troubles, but it never grew to be to this extent. He told me that one assignment at school lit the cursed fire that made him this way. He was wanted to go suicide and end it all, but he couldn't since he loved his parents too much and knew what grief and sorrow he would cause to them. He was worrying about many things, his future career, his relationships, and so on.  
While this was made later on, it well suits of what he said before:

**''For ages I have wore this cloak, its sole purpose to conceal what is hidden beneath. At first, its beautiful colors and patterns charmed all who looked upon them, now torn and ruined. While I am able to repair it, results are only temporary, and the despair and agony once concealed, revealed.  
-Mark Kalal**

This one is how he hid everything from everyone. He hid his despair and agony by wearing his ''cloak'' so no one would see. He was a talented and a smart person, and played his role almost perfectly, and no one ever had the slightest idea of what was going on. However, over time the his grief and suffering started to wear him down, and he started to break down in public, but he tried to fix is as fast as possible, and act like nothing happened. I remember a few times seeing him out of camp, sitting alone at any peaceful feature nearby. He knew I was there, but said nothing. One time though, he called me over, and told me everything. This is how I have this knowledge this day. I almost even hear him cry in his sleep sometimes at night when he's not there, with his adopted sister trying to calm him down...

**''For most humans, we can only forgive so much, but the love and forgiveness of God is unmatched, for He will forgive the most brutal of sins.''  
-Mark Kalal**

This was, as Mark told me, for a teacher that had to deal with many students in class. He doesn't know how his teacher managed to stand the student's disruption and their attitudes and so forth. Thus, he made this. While Mark is not much of a holy man (he barely goes to church), he highly believes in God, and wonders if in their future, if people will even go to church, due to all the high-tech tools and people rushing back and forth from work, school, and pleasure. Luckily for us, we don't have to deal with such things, but this is why advancements and new technology isn't always a good thing...

**''I remember a pastor on T.V. saying 'Don't bring out the measuring tape.' That saying basically means don't measure yourself to others, don't be afraid of being outclassed. If you start a company, don't be discouraged by the other companies that have huge businesses. He also said don't let other people wear you down. God only gives us challenges He knows we can overcome. If you start saying you reached your limit, you have. If you say you won't make a difference, you won't. Delete these thoughts, and become the young child you used to be, full of dreams and goals.''  
-Mark Kalal**

This one... This quote of his is one of my favorites out of the many he has written down. He told me that he was afraid he may forget what he learned from that pastor, and so he wrote it down. I remember him reading that quote time to time, probably trying to give him the strength he needs to move on. I sometimes even wonder myself, how he manages to move on with his despair, and how his sister, Crystal, still tries to comfort him any way possible when he goes into his depression. I haven't heard from him in a while, and I hope he changes for the better...

Of course traveler, we could be reading his quotes and discuss his ideas for his future, but shall we get back to the world of Erinn? I'm pretty sure you want to learn more about it, and know more of my adventures...


	7. Ch 7: The 'Invincible' Way

**(Once again, I do not own Mabinogi. Thank you.)**

**(Also, I am unable to get Mabinogi to run, and I have lost interest in the fan fiction, thus there will barely be any more updates, if at all. Sorry for any inconvenience. Please note that this chapter contains language.)**

(Great... they are at it again...)

''Now! You listen to me Stewart! I say that this is no time to be sitting around talking about this! Emain Macha Reinforcements will NEVER arrive! You hear me! Never!''  
Stewart tries to act calmly, but it seems he has his own flashes of anger, ''Captain... This will get nowhere. We must strenghten our defences against the Goblin hordes and deal with them personally. We have our mages and our guards, and we should hold out unt...''  
''DAMN IT! Don't you get it! Your mages will be cut down easily by them, and our miltia can't even wield a stick! You expect us to hold out!''

(Screw this... What time is it...) Invincible checks his watch (2:10 in the morning! Jeez...) Invincible gets up and starts to leave the room.

Stewart stands him from his chair, yelling at the militia captain, ''Captian, we have no other choice! What, you expect us to abandon the city for them to pursue and give us to their slaughter? We have a better chance in here, and I will NOT leave this place. If you dare challenge my...''  
The captain darts up from his chair, the chair crashing onto the floor, and grabs Stewart by the neck and tries to choke him. ''That is it! You are nothing but filth! A piece of crap in the city sewer! I will do what I..''

Invincible shuts the door behind him, when a ghost comes out of the library across the hall, and heads for him.

''Hi ghost, you probably should see what is going on in there...''  
The ghost wails and moves on into the Magic School, where they are holding their meeting. Some screams of terror and such can be heard across the whole city... Then, the door that Invincible just left though, flies open when the captian is blasted away with a high level Fire Bolt, the captain landing on the stairs opposite, clothes partly burned in places, his left shouder having some minor burns.

''I better get out of here...''

Invincible later arrives at the Healer's House, where Manus is still sleeping. Invincible looks where Elementis slept...  
He wasn't there.

''Damn it Elementis!'' Invincible wakes Manus up.  
''Where is Elementis!''  
Manus replies sleepily, ''Elementis? He is sleeping... Good night...''

Invincible looks around the room for clues for Elementis' disapearence. His stick is gone, so has his red wooden shield. Wait... wasn't the door partly ajar when I entered?  
Then Invincible remembered. ''Idiot! I was supposed to be at the guard post near the church, and...''

Invincible darted out the door and headed for the church, to see some dead Goblin bodies and a young boy crying over a dead man, presumaly his father.  
''No... How did they manage to get in?... There was no...''  
Invincible then remembered again, Stewart threw Elementis' grapply back at the Goblins, and they must've took it with them.  
(Why didn't I find a replacement first before going to be meeting... Why did they even need me there?)  
There is a crowd near the scene, all feeling sorry for the young boy there. One of the Goblins was still alive, coughing up blood. Invincible goes to it and grabs it, and starts interogating it.

''Where is Elementis!''  
The goblin just spits at Invincible's face. Invincible kicks him to the ground a few times and asks again.  
''Where is Elementis! Answer me!''  
It doesn't reply.  
''Don't play dead with me! Where is Elementis!''  
Still no reply. Invicible kicks him a few more times and starts to choke the goblin. The goblin, almost dead, suddenly points to a location.  
''Thank you.'' Invincible goes to the edge of the battlements and throws him off, the Goblin's body cracking when it lands on the ground below.

The young boy approaches Invincible. ''Sir... Is Marisa where the Goblin's are?'' Tears are still going down his face.  
(Great... must be another childhood romance...) ''I don't know kid, why do you ask?''  
''Her daddy's dead... Her mommy is nowhere, and I was supposed to meet her in the park at midnight...'' The young boy, about eight, starts sobbing.  
(Seems like where she is, Elementis is. Shouldn't be hard to find both... now is it?) ''I'll try to find her kid, but no promises.''  
The boy lightens up. ''Really! Thank you sir! Thank you so much!''  
''No problem...'' (Will you shut up now?...)

Invincible heads for the gates, to meet a guard there.  
''Sir, you know no one is allowed in or out of Dunbarton. Please go back where you once were.''  
''Really? I didn't know that... Give me a second to consider...''  
''Yes sir, but you..'' The guard's words was cut short as Invincible punched him in the face, knocking him out.  
''For the greater good they say...'' as Invincible leaves Dunbarton to the direction where the late Goblin pointed. (D that hurt... Ow...)

''Elementis... I'm going to kill you when I find you...''


End file.
